Shining Wings
Shining Wings is the first episode of Power Rangers Fairy Strikers. It is followed by Dragonfly. This episode is also called The Road to Fearitopia. Tranacript vs. Synopsis History of the Destruction In the peaceful world of Fearitopia, the rulers are King Wing, Queen Tink, Princess Puff, and Prince Flut are talking about the history. Princess Puff: Mommy, Daddy, that are the rangers are true? Queen Tink: Of course not. I know that are the rangers are save the world against evil. King Wing: I mean the the rangers are- Prince Flut: Had using the Morphers! All (except King Wing): Really??! Prince Flut: Of cour- King Ankoizeiz: Hahahaha! King Wing: Shequel! Anakara! Who are you? King Ankoizeiz: I'm King Ankoizeiz, I am the rule of Downfall. King Wing said that Shequel and Anakara are defends it. While King Wing, along with his wife and his children are going to escape. But Ankoikeiz are defeated and the rulers are safe. But the opening was tributed. Bondings Meanwhile, a person named Don, which he is spend time to bonding with his friends named Brix, Mio, and Ella. Don: Yeah! I'm feel happy! Mio: Sure! But we are go to picnic park for our last group of our Projects. Brix: And, I am also that what if I do to create a chart. Mio: Okay! Ella: So, three weeks before the Group Project, but I decide that in the second week to do. Mio: Okay, sorry because I can't seen the calendar. Don: Don't worry, but let's go to- The Fearitopia rocket was fall and crashed. All: Oh my gosh. Don was goshed because he saw a rocket named Fearitopia. But he saw a mysterious persons. And all persons are goshed. All guardians are still okay. Meeting with the Guardians Don: Guys, are you alright? Shequel: Okay! Hi! I'm Shequel! Anakara: And Hi I'm Anakara! Shequel: We are the guardians of Fearitopia. Don: What is Fearitopia? Anakara: That it means the cityland of fairies. He saw a cold, handsome person. Don: Uhm Hello, What's your Name? Raven: I'm Raven. And you, Don: Don. Three persons saw that Don and Raven are meeting then and- Brix: I'm Brix. Mio: I'm Mio. Ella: And I'm Ella. Raven: But you Want to go with us? All (except Don, which he saw two mysterious girls on the Street): Sure! Girls in the Hidden However, the Katya and Reika, one of Ankoizeiz' nieces are saw that what happen. The twins are had an Ankoizeiz' spells and conntrols the objects. Don: Raven. Raven: What? Brix: Look at these girls. There are plan to create the monster. Katya: Whoa! I saw a mysterious boy who meets the four civilians. Reika: But, we want to create the Ankoizeiz monsters to purify them. Katya: Sure! Heres the Ankoizeiz seeds! Reika: Here it is! These girls are throwed an Ankoizeiz seed from an object was created it. Katya: That is Keizalova. When the persons are heard the monster. Morphing Starts Now All: Huh? Raven: Don't worry, heres the Morphing accesories. Raven was given the Morphing Accesories. Don a Dragonfly Shades, Brix had a Nymph Cap, Mio had a Pixie Necklace, and Ella had a Beetle Headband. Raven: I had a Firefly Belt to transform. Shequel, Anakara, you will maybe go. Shequel: Okay, and I will protect Anakara from danger. Keizalova: Hey Hey Hey. Well, I will destroy your worlds. Hahaha. Don: Huh, so how did you expect it? All rangers, except for Raven, are wearing Morphing Accesories. Keizalova: Blah blah blah, etcetera etcetera. So you will destroy me? No way! Raven: Huh, I can do it. Ready? Don, Brix, Mio, Ella: Ready! Don: It's Morphin Time! All: Activate! Fairy Strikers! Power Up! Don: Red Dragonfly of Fire! Brix: Green Nymph of Nature! Mio: Blue Pixie of Water! Ella: Yellow Beetle of Light! Raven: Black Firefly of Darkness! Don: The Fairies as a Rangers, flying together! Rangers Together! All: Power Rangers! Fairy Strikers! Fairies Forever! All rangers are introduced. Battle with Keizalova Keizalova was goshed due to introduce the rangers. Keizalova: P-po-POWER RANGERS!!? How did you know that? Don: I don't Care. So, I will next to us! Hyaaaaaahhhhhh! All rangers are fighting against Keizalova. Raven: Firefly Glow! Keizalova: Oh no! I hate Lights! Mio & Ella: Dual Shining Sphere! When Keizalova can't purify the attack, the girls are slightly defeated. Keizalova: Haiyah! Both Mio and Ella are slightly defeated. Don: Girls! Are you alright? Mio: Yeah! But Ella goshed the attack itself. Brix: Nymphing Punch! While Katya and Reika are seen their fighting. Controversy Katya: Oh My God! Reika: What If... Mio: HEY!!! Katya & Reika: Oh! Ella: And what are You doing here? Katya & Reika: Nope, I had a controbersial and- The girls are against the girls. Mio & Ella: Haiyah! Katya & Reika: Ahh! While the girls are defeat Katya & Reika, Don combines the powers against Keizalova. Final Battle Don: Guys, We want to Combine to Our Powers! Brix, Mio, Ella, & Raven: Okay! All: Shining Fairy Illusion! Keizalova: Aaaaa! I defeat you rangers! Ahh! Brix: Yes! Raven: So, we will go to Fearitopia? Don: Oh My Gosh, The principal said that the group project was cancelled. This is the month of April. Raven: Okay. Shequel: What happened? Raven: The team is completed. Anakara: Yehey! I said it to King Wing! Raven: So Let's Go! When all of rangers and guardians are going to Fearitopia. Arrival to Fearitopia Then the rangers remove their helmets after they are going down. While Mio was smelled the flowers. Don: This world is very elegant! Brix: It looks like a fairytale palace! Mio: Wow! I like the smell of flowers! Ella: And too many flutterpixies! Raven: So guys, lets go to castle. Raven said that all rangers are going to castle. Don: Cool! It looks like a royalty! Oh I had a daisy for you. Mio: Oh! Thank You Don! When Don hugs Mio, Raven was called all of rangers by the King and Queen. Raven: Guys, King Wink and Queen Tink are call all of you. King Wing: Hello rangers, I am King Wing and I am the ruler of Fearitopia. And you, Don: Don Brix: I'm Brix. Mio: I'm Mio. Ella: And I'm Ella. Queen Tink: I'm Queen Tink. Prince Flut: I'm Prince Flut. Princess Puff: And I'm Princess Puff. Ella: Oh my. Princess Puff is very pretty. Brix: Uhm, I had a question. I want to all of rangers had want to against the evil. King Wing: Starting today, All if you will leave the Fearitopia. And the villain is King Ankoizeiz. He is the ruler of Downfall. He to destroy this world. So I will give you all of zords. Then, let's go to dinner. Okay? Don: Okay. So the rangers, rulers, and guardians are dining in dinner when there are talking itself and there are happy. When the ending was appears and this episode was cancelled. Cast *Don *Brix *Mio *Ella *Raven *Shequel *Anakara *King Wing *Queen Tink *Prince Flut *Princess Puff *Katya *Reika *King Ankoizeiz *Yul (cameo only) Notes *This is looks like the first episode of Time Force. *This is the first episode which a mysterious person was along with four rangers to join and fight instead a four mysterious persons was along with lead ranger to join and fight. *Raven is the only ranger who arrive in the earth. *Yul is the only ranger was appeared as a cameo. *Both Don & Mio are started their relationship. Category:Fairy Strikers Category:Episode